


Talk Sweet To Me

by cowboykylux



Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [28]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Foreplay, Name-Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Pale likes letting himself into your apartment. And though he's unannounced, he's never not invited.
Relationships: Pale (Burn This)/Reader, Pale (Burn This)/You
Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1389784
Kudos: 14





	Talk Sweet To Me

For the first time all week you had a day off. No one calling you to bother you, no one asking if you could come in to cover a shift – nothing. You were enjoying wearing clothes for the first time in a good couple of days, Pale didn’t get that it was fucking freezing outside still, no matter how hot he happened to be. 

Speak of the devil, your front door opened, slamming shut. 

“What the fuck is this, why do you look like Betty fuckin’ Crocker?” Pale asked. He walked right into the kitchen, stood behind you and pressed his crotch into your ass. He yanked on the strings of your apron. 

“Hello to you too.” You rolled your eyes, he kissed your neck. “You’re supposed to be at work.”

“What, don’t you like surprises?” He asked all innocent. 

You turned around in his arms, smiling as he kissed you all wet tongue and teeth. 

“No.” You said when you pulled away.

“Well, _surprise_. Lemme taste your cunt, huh?” Pale started tugging off your clothes, but you swatted his hands away. He pinned them behind your back for your efforts, kissed you real deep. 

“I’m baking muffins.” You said, looking over to the oven. 

“Turn off the oven so this shithole doesn’t burn down, I’ve had a long fucking day. I didn’t come all the way over here to watch you bake muffins.” Pale scoffed, not even giving you a chance to do so before picking you up and hauling you over his shoulder, making your stomach turn all upside down, making you giggle.

“Come all the way over where? You live across the street you jackass.” You pounded a fist against his back, he probably didn’t even feel it with all the muscle he had there.

“Say it again.” He dared, putting you on the couch, getting in between your knees, biting at your thighs. 

“You’re a jackass.” You said, pulling your shirt over your head, his hands immediately drawn to your tits. You pushed them away, but he just smirked and pushed your thighs open, stuck his head under your skirt. He ripped your panties off, threw them across the room.

“Schmuck, asshole, bastard, mother-fucking prick.” You bit your lip, raising your hips to meet his mouth, feeling his tongue work you open.

“I love it when you talk sweet to me.” Pale said sarcastically.

So much for a quiet afternoon, you thought, before he did something with his fingers and you didn’t have room for any sort of thought at all. 


End file.
